The Spirit of Childhood
by SleepiiLuv
Summary: The Guardians of Childhood are known throughout the world. They're are our protectors, and sometimes, our danger. But, you ever wonder if there was more than, Mother nature, Sandman, Santa, the tooth fairy , The Easter Bunny and Jack frost? Of course not. We only teach what we know, so why would we know about little, unknown Spirits?
1. Terrible Ends

**I know I shouldn't be writing any more stories**

 **I already have 2 that need updates and I can't add more**

 **but Its the inspiration okay?**

 **Anywho!**

 **Enojoy!**

 **I own nothing but my Oc's and the plot**

* * *

The Guardians of Childhood are known throughout the world. They're are our protectors, and sometimes, our danger. But, you ever wonder if there was more than, Mother nature, Sandman, Santa, the tooth fairy , The Easter Bunny and Jack frost? Of course not. We only teach what we know, so why would we know about little, unknown Spirits?

Like the Guardians. These spirits were made after death. How bout we follow one of the most unknown spirit in the world? Her story, seems a little more harsher than Jacks, but, I'll let you, my readers, be the judge of that.

Her human name was Anise Stephanie Hert, Born on January 14th, she was raised in the mid 18th century America, in a big enough town. They didn't have a name yet, but it was near the mountains. Anise had both her parents, an older sister and a younger brother.

And if anyone asked her, she would say she was the happiest girl on earth. But what children say and what they think is a completely different thing. Like all children, Anise was a master at lying, hiding behind a happy facade as her family and companions went on with school and work.

Anise's Father, Joseph Hert, was a construction worker in their town, one of the best. He often left town to other places to work for weeks. It was around Anise's 8th birthday that their parents had a fall out. Their father had , apparently, gotten a woman in a nearby town pregnant a while back, and the child was no more than a year younger than herself. When her mother, Elizabeth Stark, had found out, she wanted to leave , since they weren't married by the church, she could easily leave. But with no where to go, she decided to stay for her children. Anise, not understanding anything their parents had fought about, loved her father with all her heart, but when her classmates talked and chatted about what their fathers did, her heart froze. "Daddy bought me a new doll during his last trip!" Squealed a girl, her black hair tied into two neat braids. A blonde smiled pulling at her blue dress. "Daddy bought me this new dress at his last trip!" and on and on they went. 'daddy took us on a picnic yesterday!' or 'Daddy promised to take us with him next time!' Anise made friends quickly, but as soon as she made them, they left. She'd spent her time alone, doodling or watching as other kids ran past her. Her siblings would run off with their own friends leaving the girl to sit on their porch as she watched the sun fall.

As the years when on, Anise found that her family was different from everyone else's in the town. Their father never took them anywhere, much less bought them toys or clothes. They never went out either, with her mother working a nearby seamstress, she never had time to take the kids out, but, to make up for the time, she bought them anything and everything they wanted and needed. As Anise grew, the toys she received did as well.

It was when her father came back from a trip , when she 9 that she received something from the man. It was a huge book titled, 'the spirits of childhood'. She smiled at the leather cover then hugged her father before running up to the room she shared with her older sister. Her sister was out so Anise opted to laying on the king sized bed and opened her new book. Reading stories from 'Old saint nick' to 'The Sandman' He eyes glowed when she finished each story. When she got to the last story her eyes widened. 'Jack Frost' was the last story. She read the story and smiled. When she finished, she went back to the beginning and read who the author was, a man with the name "James Bennett.

After reading and rereading the story, Anise decided to draw pictures of what the guardians of childhood would look like, since the book didn't have any pictures. She smiled at her doodle of the guardians.

When Anise turned 13, she noticed how girls her age started changing, she of course, had gone through puberty like all the kids her age, but unlike like everyone else, who was busy talking about the other gender or fixing themselves up for said gender, she stayed locked in her childhood book, drawing and doodling things under her favorite oak tree besides the lake.

Her mother would go on and on about how she wasn't like her sister, Lillian , who at 18, was already married with a guy and had moved to the neighboring town to live with him. Her sister had grownup like every other girl in their town and had gotten married as soon as she got the chance. Her 8 year old brother, who was named after their father, was always out playing with his friends or taking naps. Anise sighed as she drew another picture of Jack Frost. How she wished she could meet him.

At 16, Anise was still in her childhood world. Her friends, which she had made a year prior, said her childishness was adorable and opted to protect her as a younger sister. He two friends where Luea Moonlit , a younger ravenette she had met on her first day of her third term of school. The girl was a year older and to Anise, she was the older sister she never had. Her other friend was a girl who had moved down from Carolina. The young brunette was 4 years older, her name was Janette Spitfire. The three were often seen together, hanging around the old Oak tree beside the lake, that Anise loved to sit under.

It was after a fight with her Mother, when she was 18, that Anise left, storming out into the winter cold. Her brother had ripped and burned one of her favorite drawings she had of Jack Frost and then made fun of her for liking childish things, asking if she was adopted because she was different from the rest of her family. Anise was always being mocked by her brother, always asked by her classmates and teachers why she wasn't as smart as her little brother and older sister who had always had honors classes.

Anise walked down the street of the dark town, making her way towards her favorite Oak tree with her sketch book and coal pencil in hand. She sat down under the tree, only in her longsleeved dress and a small satchel to keep her color pencils. She started doodling images of herself and of her friends, tears spilling on the sheet as she cried silently.

She sat, drawing all night as the wind blew with snowflakes making their way down. It was when the moon was shining brightly in the sky that Anise heard a crack and a splash that followed after, along with the shout "Bella!"

Anise furrowed her brows and stood up, walking over to the frozen lake behind her. She could see the silhouette of a girl, a little younger than her standing on the ice with her arms holding onto a spotted black cat. Not far from the girl was a gaping hole, where ice should have been. Without a second thought, Anise ran over to the little girl "What happened?!" she asked . The little girl looked up, her eyes wide with tears at it's edge. "M-my sister! she fell through the ice!" She yelled.

Anise nodded her head looking around. "Alright hun, I'm gonna ask you and your kitty to get out of the ice okay? I'm going to get your sister out okay?" The little girl nodded her head and ran quickly to the edge of the a sigh, Anise untied her dress and took of the extra clothes leaving her in the white dress, which was suppose to be underwear but at the moment it wasn't important. She sat down by the hole, slipping in a leg and flinching as the cold at at her foot. With a deep breath, she pushed herself up and into the cold. She could see the moonlight through the ice. Anise swam around, grateful for all the years she had spend swimming in this very lake. She finally found her target when a slight movement caught her attention. With a small smile, she swam over, grabbing the girl and swimming up. The two girls broke through the hole with Anise helping the girl to the edge of the lake. A few adults were already there, along with her mother, Luea and Janette. She handed the girl over to who she assumed was her father then smiled as she watched the small family moment. Anise then walked back to her clothes and started putting them on as she basked in the moonlite.

The moment was short lived though, when the ice under Anise started to crack. Luea and Jannete reached forward to grab her but they were too far and Anise fell back into the frozen lake. She smiled sadly as the cold water engulfed her. The yells and arguments. She could hear Janette and Luea crying, her mother's cries and the little girl who she had saved.

Anise, closed her eyes. Her life of loneliness was finally over.

When Anise opened her eyes once more, she was laying in the bed in her room. She looked to the side, where her mother was sleeping. Anise blinked her eyes, then looked around. At the other side was Luea and Janette. Anise sat up, startling Luea , who was a light sleeper. "You're up" She said tiredly. Anise smiled and nodded her head. "I thought I had died.." Luea smiled looking at her little sister figure. "You almost did. Mr. Haz jumped in after you fell and if he'd gotten you out minutes later you'd be dead." Anise smiled and laid back down as Janette and her mother started walking up.

A few days after, Anise was still in bed . She had gotten a fever that just would go away. Her body hurt and burned. Anise's mother had sent for the town doctor and he was going to arrive later that day. Anise turned to her friends who hadn't left at all within the time she was sleeping. Anise smiled, grateful at having friends like them. As soon as the doctor arrived though, they exited the room. He did the basic check ups then sighed. a sad look crossing his eyes.

Without even thing, Anise said "I'm gonna die aren't i?" She smiled when the doctor looked her in shock, but nodded his head none the less.

To say her mother and friends were mad was an understatement. They basically threatened to kill the man if he didn't make her better. Anise giggled but didn't say a word.

As the days went by, Anise got worse and worse. Her fever never went down and she was cold, no matter how many blankets she had . Even as her birthday neared, she only got worse. Anise smiled when she say her friends still laying near her. On Christmas, they had put the tree in her room and celebrated in her room. She had gotten more gifts than she had in previous years. and on new years, they stayed inside with her , even as the town festival music played outside.

When her birthday finally arrived, Anise was looking weaker than she had in the last month. She looked up at her friends weakly. They had stayed with her the whole time, while her mother had to go back to work.

"Luea, Janette,... Thank you" She said, getting the two's attention

"What?" Muttered Jannete

"What are you talking about? you don't need to thank us!" Said Luea, faking happiness.

"Thank you….. for being great friends" Anise muttered once more, her eyes slipped shut as her heart came to a stop. She drew her last breath as gasps filled the room

"No" Muttered Luea

"ANISE!" The girls shouted, sobbing as they clenched onto each other.

Neither could see the small smile on Anise face as their eyes were clouded by the tears.

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **I might continue this, Not sure yet.**

 **Something I came up with after reading a Hiccup x Jack Fanfic !~**

 **Anyways!**

 **Leave Review! Tell me what you think!**

 **Don't hold back if i did something wrong! I love criticism**

 **Ciao For Now!**


	2. New Beginnings

That night, Anise woke up again. She frowned and rubbed her head as she looked around. Anise was sitting under the oak tree near the lake, wearing nothing but a white dress . She rubbed her head, looking around at the empty snow filled field . "What the-?" She muttered to herself. She frowned, trying to remember what had happened last, but nothing came to mind. She could vaguely remember two girls, and a woman with dark Auburn hair, crying over her. But, did she know them? Her brows furrowed when her memories came up blank. Her name? Anise... family? She didn't remember... friends? Nothing...

Anise stood up, the grass tickling her bare feet . She walked towards the small houses that seemed to litter the small place. Then walked down a path that seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't remember why , and towards a familiar looking house. Inside, the woman in her daydream was standing, with a young boy hugging her. The Two girls stood aside, sobbing while holding onto each other. Anise stepped aside as a pair of men walked up to the door. One had looked familiar but she instantly forgot her thoughts as the woman's sob broke through. The two men were carrying out a white bundle, big enough that it seemed like a human body.

They walked to a woodsman who instantly nodded his head , leading the group, what she assumed was, the small family out back. The family came out again, this time with a brown coffin with small hearts and flowers decorating the edges. She followed them to what she assumed was the cemetery and watched as the men put down the coffin, only to open one half of it so the family could say goodbye.

What she saw inside scared more than fear itself. She was staring at herself, in a beautifully sewn blue dress. There was a phrase carved into the wood at the other side that read, 'The Princess of Hearts, may she live on forever' and as the phrase said, she looked like as princess. Her skins was as pale as snow, her cheeks red as cherries and her hair a bright auburn.

"I-I'm " she watched as the family dismissed themselves from the girl. Crying and begging god for it not to be true. She was broken out of thoughts when the girls walked up, each holding a red flower in hand . " Anise, we hope to see you again " one said, laying the flower on the girls chest "d-don't you dare forget us" said the other, doing the same. The coffin was closed then lowered soon after, and buried . She watched as another man came up with a stone and stuck it in the ground as the men finished up. They hit the stone, making sure it won't be unstuck then left, no longer able to stay in that place any longer. When everyone had left, Anise walked forward, reading the stone .

Anise Stephanie Hert

Loving Daughter, Sister and Friend

January 14, 17_- January 14, 17_

* * *

The next day, she watched as her family burned all of her things. Her sheets ,drawing and sketchbooks. All her books were donated to the small library and all of her toys were given to the elementary. All except one stuffed rabbit that her mother refused to give away. she watched as her mother and the two girls walked back to the graveyard, holding some red flowers, the stuffed rabbit and a small music box. They placed it in front of the stone made a small prayer then left . She looked back at her stone, the music box was small, and heart shaped , while the rabbit was a faded black with red eyes, she smiled a bit before following the three out.

Anise watched as her family die out one by one. Of course, she still didn't remember them, but seeing her own body be buried was enough to convince her. She found out she had a sister with two daughters. Her brother had two daughters with his wife and and her friends had twin boys one and girls the other. After she was sure her family had died leaving only her great nieces and nephews, she went back to the grave yard and grabbed the stuffed rabbit, holding it close.

Over the years, Anise had taken a sundress from one of the thrift shops along with a matching strap purse that led to her hip when slung across her shoulder. She grabbed the music box next, stuffing it into the purse before looking back at the town once more before flying off, something she had learned she could do a few days into 'dying'. Taking flight, she hugged the big-ish stuffed rabbit to her chest as she looked down at the towns below, passing millions of cities, villages and then the ocean. It wasn't until midday, when everyone was heading home from work that she looked around for something interesting before landing softly on the ground.

It has been about 90 Years since she had died, or has been reborn, and she had yet to see someone who actually saw her. Over the years she found out her ability to control the heat, or more appropriately, summer. She would see kids running around in thin clothes getting wet with freezing water as their parents watched.

Ever since her death a fence was put up surrounding the lake, so no one really neared it or her tree, which disappointed her more than anything.

With a sigh, Anise walked down the street, watching as the boys ran past and girls in poofy dresses followed after. She giggled at the sight, happy no one could see her for once, those clothes were too uncomfortable and she preferred her feet bare, thank you very much. She walked down, watching the small families and couples milling around. She finally reached the edge of town where a sign read "welcome to London " Anise blinked a bit before walked back into the town, or city was it? To look around.

She smiled as the scent of fresh baked bread filled her nose. Making her way towards the scent she stopped at a baker's titled " Arthurs" in beautiful cursive. She walked in , looking around at the people when the scent caught her once more. She moaned at the yummy scent, she knew she didn't have to eat but her human habit of eating three times a day never left. She wondered if she should pay or just take it as always. Inside her musicbox she had found plenty of money, so she should be able to pay it.

With a sigh, she looked for the owner, just to make sure he or she couldn't see her. She went to the counter, where a blonde boy, looking around 16 with green eyes was bagging the order of a woman and her little boy. " that'll be 3 pounds ma'am. " the woman nodded her head and paid then took her bag and left with the little boy whining about getting his piece . Anise giggled then looked back to the boy who was now staring straight at her.

He waved her over then started writing on a blank piece of paper. ' you're a spirit ?' He wrote "yes" she replied verbally. He smiled then wrote again 'I've never seen you around, what are you a spirit for?' She blinked at the text then scratched her head . "Well I can control the fire if that's what you mean...?" She said drifting off a bit. The boy looked up at her confused before her looked down and started writing 'have you met other spirit's yet?' She shook her head as he frowned 'Where did you live before?' he wrote again.

She thought the question over in her head for a bit before shrugging her shoulders . " The people in town would call it america, our town hasn't gotten a name yet" she looked around, noticing the few people in the bakery. An old woman came over which the boy happily put into a charged for the bread, telling her the price and waving after her as she left. The last person in the room, apart from the boy was a pair of children, their clothes looked dirty and ripped but the teen didn't seem to mind as he handed the two a bag of bread, watching them leave with a small smile afterwards. Anise watched the boy curiously, she had seen millions of people from her village but none like him.

Once the bakery was empty, the boy closed the shop and motioned Anise to follow . He led her into the homing part of the bakery then towards the kitchen, where he starts pulling out the bread and sweets that had finished baking. "Alright, first , Introductions!" he said, his voice sounded a bit different than those from her town. "I'm Arthur, Arthur Ollivander" He extended his hand, which Anise took shyly "Anise" She said smiling. He grinned then nodded his head. "Here, have some bread, I have to finish a few things before I can rest. " She nodded her head as he disappeared behind another door.

Taking his words to heart, Anise started eating a few of the bread lumps on the tray. They were still warm and crunchy. She let out a content sigh then finished it up just as Arthur came in with a broom and began sweeping up the dirt before sweeping it outside. He disappeared again, coming back with a mop this time and doing the same. He cleaned the counters and washed the dishes as Anise watched him curiously. When everything was clean, he disappeared again only to come back with a notebook in hand. He sat down in the chair closest to where Anise was floating and opened the notebook. Inside were detailed drawings of what she guessed were spirit's . The first was a girl, she was smirking with her arms crossed across her chest. The drawings weren't in color but the shading made them so realistic. She flipped through the pages, scanning them, smiling widely as she passed each one .

"These are amazing Arthur !" She stated, each page had a picture, and a description on the left. Arthur visibly blushed and turned his head away from the spirit. "Th-thanks, those are the other spirits... Well ones I know of" Anise smiled and nodded her head as she read through the pages. One, the last one in the half full book, caught her attention . It was a boy, who looked around her age, well physical age. He had snow white hair and crystal blue eyes, with pale skin. She felt like she knew this spirit . Anise glanced at the name in the description. ' Jack Frost , ... spirit of winter?' She muttered to herself.

Then in a snap, some of her memories came back. Times when she was alone in school or any other time, she would draw this character and many others. She saw the girls from the funeral and her memories stopped for a while . "Seriously Anise! You need to stop drawing these characters! You're 17 and single! What are you gonna do with your life!?"she Shouted one, her Brown hair was tied up into a loose Bun,The other nodded her head with a sad smile, her raven hair was held up in two neat braids. 'Janette is right Anie, you can't stay with your parents forever' and like that , her memories disappeared.

"Anise?" She heard Arthur call "Anise, what happened Luv?" she blinked a few times,looking up to meet Arthur's emerald eyes. She had at some point, fallen down so she was sitting on the ground with the notebook in front of her. "I remembered something" she muttered "when I was human... I would always draw jack a-and s-some other characters... m-my only friends were Janette a-and Luea... but that's all" she hunched over a bit, covering her face with the palm of her hands. Finally, the fact that her only friends died, naming one of their girls after her. She sobbed, remembering what they had said at the funeral.

Arthur , not know how to respond, sat by the spirit, consoling her the best he could. Anise finally calmed down when Arthur offered another piece of bread to her. Anise sniffles for bit, biting into the crunchy , soft bread. "At least you finally remember someone" he said, smiling sadly at the spirit.

* * *

 **A few months after**

Anise floated along town for the most part of the night. It was closing in on winter in England and Anise was excited to finally meet another spirit. For some odd reason, or maybe she just didn't notice, Autumn came and went quicker than she thought.

Over the past months, Anise helped out with Arthur's bakery, since he lived alone, with a cat named Boston as his only company.

Anise's help was gratefully received, she'd help pull out the hot bread, since the heat don't really bother her, then set them out for Arthur . Many of the towns people had noticed the quick paced baking but thought nothing of it. She'd feed Boston, wash the dishes , then cleaned up enough for lunch.

When she was finished with all her chores of the day, she laid down on the sofa in the living room. She snuggled into the pillows and took a nap. Boston looked over from where he was curled up and jumped off the smaller couch he jumped onto the one she lay and made himself comfy between her stomach and the couch then took a nap as well.

"I TOLD YOU TO CUT IT OUT YOU BLOODY GIT!"

Anise and Boston jumped up at the yell. Falling off the couch in the process. Anise groaned as Boston jumped off her and towards the bedroom in the back. Anise sighed and stood up from where she had fallen. She fixed her clothes, dusting and straightening it out before opening the door which lead to the shop . "Arthur? What's wro-" Anise's eyes widen once she sees who the person is. The shop is completely void of customers but right in front of the counter stood a boy with silver hair, he was wearing a pair of black, worn out slacks with a cream colored shirt and a brown shall. His crystal blue eyes glanced over, completely ignoring Arthur, who was now red faced and muttering curses here and there.

Anise's breath hitched as Jack floats over, his eyes wide with a gleeful grin.

"Hey" he says, almost in a whisper

"H-hello" she stuttered, blushing as she stared into his crystal eyes. All her feelings from when she was human rushed back to her in an instant. "I finally met you" she mutters happily .

* * *

 **And that was the second chapter!**

 **Sorry it was short but hope it was good,**

 **also sorry I was a bit late in posting**

 **I had fallen asleep and didn't wake up til past 10 in the afternoon**

 **But! Here it is!**

 **Also, as you can see, I didn't really specify the year she was born or died. I was too lazy to search up the dates, but lets just say its somewhere near the war of that time, I'll edit that part as soon as I get to the war part ~**

 **Like I said in my other fanfic**

 **I will be updating every Tuesday, but will jump back and forth from SCH and DMB .**

 **That's all folks!**

 **Ciao for Now ~!**


	3. Meeting Mr Frost

Anise blushes , looking down and hoping he didn't hear what she had said as the boy looked at her up and down, he whistled, looking at Arthur with a smirk . "Didn't think you had it in you Artie~" Arthur blushed, muttering curses as Jack laughed. "W-why you son of a-!"

"So!" Jack said, interrupting Arthur " What's your name Cutie?" he smiled, smirking as Anise blushed brighter. "Her name Is Anise!" Arthur said standing in front her as Jack leaned in closer. "And don't go disrespecting her!" Anise hid behind Arthur, it wasn't like she was scared or anything, at the moment, jack just seemed amazingly hot, which kinda contradicts the fact that he's a winter spirit. Anise sighed, still hiding behind Arthur. Jack and Arthur fought for a while more, they only stop when the bell at the door rings. Arthur smiles, completely ignoring Jack. "Welcome to Arthur's! How can I help you Ma'am?" he says. Jacks rolls his eyes, making his way towards the back, Anise following after him. Jack walks over to the couch and sits down, stretching his arms over his head. He looks over at her and grins "So what's your story?" he says.

Anise blinks a bit , she didn't want to tell him, she didn't even remember everything. With a small sigh she shakes her head. "I don't remember, well much, just bits " Jack nodded his head in understanding. "I see, I can relate" he said, muttering the last bits . The two drift into silence after, Anise decides to check to bread she took out a while ago taking a piece and nibbling on it till it was gone. Arthur comes in only to take the bread to refill the trays out front. A few hours later , he closes shop and makes his way back in. The two clean up then sit down in the living room to rest afterwards. Arthur looks over at a sleeping Jack and sighed, he looked over at Anise who was looking at Jack with a far gone expression. She turned to look at Arthur after, blushing bright red for being caught staring.

"S-so uhnm " she stutters, trying to find the words. Arthur chuckles at the sight.

"How about you go up to bed, I'll bring out a blanket for this moron." Anise nods her head, smiling slightly as they both stand.

Anise goes over to some stairs, which lead up to the second floor bedrooms, she turns and smiles, catching Arthur as he drapes a blue blanket on Jack. She turns again, making her way up the stairs to the room Arthur had let her borrow. She walks in, closing the door behind her. She slipped of her dress and anything that would be uncomfortable to sleep in and changed into her sleeping gown, which Arthur also insisted on her wearing.

Anise walks to the bed, sitting down while pulling the stuffed rabbit on the bed close to her. the Music box sat on the small desk beside the bed, with the purse beside it. She reached for it , looking it over for a bit before she turned the dial at the bottom and let it play.

The top opened upwards, revealing a little girl and two adults. She remembered when she got it, her memories came back when she played the tune the first time. Her mother had seen Anise looking at it through the window of a clock maker's shop when she was about 6, though she didn't know it was a music box at the time, she just loved the colors. When they walked in, there was a boy sitting on the other side of the counter looking bored. He was about the same age as her it seems, the boy looked up from the book he was suppose to be reading. Her mother explained and the boy nodded in agreement. He ran passed the two and got the music box. It was in between that time that a man came out through the door in the back, he stopped to look at Anise's mother, who had done the same.

The boy came back with the music box and stopped as he watched the man, after he was sure the man wouldn't scold him, he handed the music box to Anise who happily took it. After explain the price, Anise's mother looked down at her daughter sadly, it was too much for her to pay. The man noticed, of course and said he would sell it cheaper. It was no news to her now that the man had loved her mother and vice versa, she could see it now.

The music box had been modified to play her favorite song, the tune, similar to a waltz she had heard on her cousins 15th birthday.

She smiled at the memory. At the time though, she had cried so much, the memories of her mother came back as well. The times she was rarely home and then on her sister's, who she still barely remembered, wedding, where she cried for her oldest daughter. After the wedding, Anise took it upon herself to spend more time with her mother, since her sister was gone and was the one who usually did. Her mother always worrying about her sister for the first years she was gone. Anise sighed, she turned the dial again, letting the tune play as she placed the music box back on the desk and sang a song her mother had sung for her when she was younger.

 _** Tänzerin, Bärenkind_

 _letztes Blatt im Kalender_

 _und ein Lied jemand singt_

 _"Es war einmal im Dezember"_

 _Sag wer hält mich fest im Arm_

 _Schlittenfahrt und doch ist mir warm_

 _Paare drehen sich geschwindt_

 _Musik verweht im Wind_

 _Sag wer hält mich fest im Arm_

 _Schlittenfahrt und doch ist mir warm_

 _Paare drehen sich geschwindt_

 _Musik verweht im Wind_

 _Weit so weit lange schon_

 _Märchtraum im Dezember_

 _Sehnsucht ruft mein Herz nach Haus_

 _über Meere und Länder_

 _Und ein Lied leis erklingt_

 _"Es war einmal im Dezember" **_

She sighed looking on as the figures sunk under the top as the tune ended. She looked down at the music box, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as the moon shone brightly in the cold winter night.

* * *

The next day, she was woken up by shouts and laughter. She peered at the closed door, groaning as she stood up. Anise let the rabbit fall on at the bed as she slipped on her slippers, something Arthur insisted her on wearing inside the house, and walked out of her room and down the stairs towards the door to the living room/kitchen. She opened the door, revealing a stone, red faced Arthur and a laughing Jack. Anise sighed, knowing full well what had happened. She crossed her arms across her chest , holding back a giggle as Arthur tried and failed to bonk jack on the head with his long spoon. Anise finally walked into the room , stopping the two in between their fight. Anise stood there at the entrance of the living, still in her blue sleeping gown and matching slippers. She glared, or more like pouted if her chubby cheeks said anything about it, at the two, silently asking what the heck they were doing so early in the morning. The two blushed, looking away as the girl raised a brow at their odd behavior. "Well?" She asked. She waited a while and after the boys didn't reply she shook her head and walked back up to her room to get dressed.

A few hours later, the four were having a small breakfast, more was given to Arthur since he was only one who actually needed it . When finished, Arthur and Anise went on doing their daily duties. Clean the house , bake the bread , wash the dishes used, and so on. Jack watched borely from the living room with Boston lying on his lap. When lunch rolled along, they ate then continued. After they had done everything and had sold all the bread, the trio sat down in the living room and did their own thing. Anise had started reading a book of Arthur's , Arthur had done the same, Jack, meanwhile, was playing with boston, which got boring after a while, he taunted Arthur after a while then wandered around the house for a while after.

Arthur was growing agitated by the time jack had come back into the living room for the third time. He groaned, bookmarking his place in the book before standing up and stopping jack from continuing . " Anise, please relieve his boredom somehow! I need to uh go to sleep" he said then briskly walked out of the room and to his bedroom. Leaving the two alone. Anise sighed shaking her head and bookmarking her spot as she stood. She set the book down on the couch and fixed her skirt before smiling and looking at jack. There's a lake nearby, how about we got and skate?" Jack nodded happily .

Anise giggled and walked out of the building from the back entrance, stepping out of her slippers as she felt the fresh snow under her feet. She smiled then leaped out, standing on the tips of her toes as she did an small twirl. Jack watched as the girl danced under the snow, an unknown ballet which she seemed to memorize. Jack found himself dancing along, she gladly danced with him, leaping into the air , hopping he'd catch her, and catch her he did. Jack held her by her waist, gently, he carried her down, though not completely, stopping when she was right in front of him, her sky blue eyes stared right into his crystal ones. Anise blushed looking down as jack finally set her down, his hands still set in her waist . Anise looked up at him, her blush never leaving.

As if in a trance, the two's eyes widened and they separated, as if they were burned. They looked away, both blushing more. "W-we should" he said clearing his throat. "Ah , we should head to the lake!" He finished , faking enthusiasm. Anise nodded head head "y-yeah! L-lake!" She muttered

After 20 minutes of walking in awkward silence, the two had gotten to the lake. Jack grinned instantly, he pulled Anise by the arm towards the now frozen lake. The two skated for the rest of the night. Laughter and giggles resonated amongst the streets, though they went unheard by most. Anise stopped, giggling as Jack kept skating, making funny faces. Suddenly though, jack stopped, his eyes widened and he fell back onto his backside. "W-wendy-!" He exclaimed. Anise raised raised a brow in confusion, she turned around, looking for the source when her eyes landed on a girl in a blue gown. Her blonde hair was up in a bun and she was wearing blue slip ons. Her face was in Ina frown with her arms crossed over chest. "Jack" she started, warningly, "you were suppose to meet me at Arthur's! " She said, her voice was laced with the same accent as Arthur had. "Then I find you here! Playing with an unknown girl!" Jack stuttered, Anise bit her lip, hiding a giggle. "Well?" She said.

"You were t-taking long! A-and Anise asked if I wanted to go ice skating! S-so i-!" The girl, Wendy, only depend her frown. "Then we started dancing and well-"

"Dancing?" She said, cutting him off. Jack only blushed "anyways! How bout we head back to Arthur's?" He said as Wendy nodded her head then turned and walked off. Anise waited until the girl was completo gone before exploding in laughter. "Is she like, your mom or something?" She said, stopping to take a breath. Jack only frown, then briskly walked away, following after Wendy with Anise following.

They got to the bakery in less time than than before. They walked inside though the back entrance . Inside, Wendy was sitting on the couch with Arthur across from her, both were sipping tea and talking as if it was a normal thing. "Finally" they heard Wendy mutter "Let's get goin' now, we have a snowstorm scheduled in two days and you know how Johnny gets when-" she stopped mid sentence, frowning as she saw Anise. "I thought you took her home!" The two flinched, as Wendy's voice hitched an octave higher. "She lives here though, Miss Wind. She the girl I was telling you about. "

Wendy Wind, as she now said , was a girl who died at the age of 21. She died long before any of the guardians but she was still younger than mother nature and the Reaper. Wendy wind controls the north and south winds, while her brother, Peter, controles the east and west winds.

"Finally another girl spirit! There aren't many you know! Let's see, there's Mother Nature, Miss Autumn , Cupid, Tooth and me! " Anise smiled, listening to the spirit as she ranted for a while, she still didn't understand half the things the woman said though. "-so you should come with us! I'm sure mother nature would love to meet you!"

Anise blinked at those words, go with them? She looked over at Arthur who only smiled reassuringly . "U-uhnm don't you have to go to germany though?" As if remembering something she gasped. " You're right!" She said before grabbing jack and pulling him towards the door. "We're free after the storm! So we'll come pick you up!" And they were gone. Anise turned to look at Arthur who was still looking straight at her. "It's your choice" he said, not even letting her talk.

The next few weeks went on as if nothing had happened. They went on with their daily routine of eating, baking and selling then going to bed and repeating. After After a month, Jack and Wendy came back. Anise sighed, wondering If she should go , but when she was told she would be taught how to use her powers, Anise left. to visit Arthur as she left with the pair. Heading where, she was not sure, but she knew it would be worth it. She just knew it.

* * *

 **And after all that I'm done!**

 **Sorry for not posting last week, I had finals in college, nuf said.**

 **Yay! I released something of her past that i didn't mention ~**

 **Now it was hard since I wanted to make her Russian, but then the German Vers sounded cuter to me, Russian sounds grown up and beautiful .**

 **That'll be explained later, but if you want the translation for the song just youtube search it and one of them should come with the eng translation, if not then jus pm me an i'll send it :)**

 **Ps, I jus google searched the translation, not google translate, so sorry if it's wrong, I don't know German**

 **Sorry for any small errors also, I tend to just type and type letting my phone or computer to fix the words, I only check what is in red so most small errors go unfixed.**

 **So without further adue**

 **Review for me! Gimme your feedback!**

 **So uhnm that's it ! I will be updating DMB next week!**

 **So Ciao for now!**


	4. Jumping through the Time

**Sorry for any errors**

* * *

Anise had grabbed all her things, which wasn't much. Her sleeping gown and slippers, her music box and her Rabbit. Then followed after the older spirits. She hugged Arthur then smiled before going after the two, who were waiting for her near some construction sight. They exchanged pleasantries before flying off. The three flew over a few countries as quickly as they could, Anise looked around, taking in all the places she had yet to explore . When they were flying over the ocean Anise hopped to see mermaids, like in Arthur's books. She flew lower just for the sake of seeing one but none appeared.

The trio finally stopped at an island, it wasn't too big and it was so far from society that no one would notice it anyways. Anise looked around as Jack and Wendy talked for a bit. They stopped when they heard a bunch of giggles and squeals of "nu! Stop t!" And watched as Anise, who was floating over the water petting a small dolphin. She giggled and kissed it head as its mother urged it to follow her. She waved at the critters before turning to the pair, blushing when she finally took notice of the amused stares she was getting from the two.

"Uhnm where to now?" she asked, a shy grin making it way onto her lips. Wendy smiled then turned pointing to a small hill not far from them.

"Just up here" She said , walking up a few smaller hills then jumping . Jack waited for Anise to get closer then jumped after Wendy, Anise followed after him.

Anise's giggles were heard seconds after. She reached the bottom, giggling as Jack and Wendy watched in amusement. Jack extended his arm with a grin, usually people panicked their first time, but Anise seemed to laugh off the fear. She stood up with Jack's help and smiled then followed Wendy who led them deeper into the cave they had just entered. She looked around once more, noticing the blue crystals that were being used to light the dim cave.

The trio arrived at what seemed to be a neighborhood. In the center was a huge fountain with the sun and moon at its tip, a bunch of small angel -like figures surrounded it, each taking the form of a season or holiday. The small houses surrounding the fountain were decorated differently, each showing a different seasonal color or showing different shapes. She could see one that was completely red and it had a few why hearts here and there. Another was navy blue and had countless lightning bolts painted around it. She took in every home, her smile growing each time she saw a different one. "is this like a neighborhood for spirits?"She asked,looking around at some of the others and gasping in joy.

Jack chuckled and exclaimed "Yeah! That's exactly what it is! " he turned away from the two girls and took a deep breath. Wendy shook her head , she smiled softly as Jack cupped his hands around his mouth. "GROUP MEETING"

Anise covered her ears , wincing as Jack pulled his hands away, grinning as people started exiting the homes. The first to come out was a girl, about 16 or 17 years old. She was slightly tan with Honey colored eyes. Her brown hair was tied up in a messy Bun and she was wearing a simple long sleeved Dress that led down to her knees. She was rubbing her eyes and cursing silently. She wasn't a morning person. The next person she noticed was a boy, who looked about 17 or 19 depending. He had bright red hair with glowing green eyes and tan skin, His eyes were covered by red glasses . He was wearing a white dress shirt with a red ribbon tied loosely around the collar and red slacks . He seemed more annoyed than mad.

The next two were a pair of boys, a younger one, who, by the looks of it looked around 12 and a teen around the age of 16. The 12 year old was wearing black pj's with a thunder bolt pattern his hair was dirty blonde and messy from the nap he just woke up from. His half lidded eyes were gray with blue specs, he had pale skin with light colored freckles . The teen had golden blonde hair, his eyes were Blue and his skin pale. He was wearing a white shirt, much like Jacks, and blue slacks. The last people to come out were all adults, the first one that was noticeable was a woman, Her hair was in a rainbow of natural colors. Brown, black, tan and so on,her eyes were blue and her skin was a shade lighter then beige.

Next one was a man in a black robe. his hair was black and his eyes red. his skin was pale white but his face looked kind. The last one looked more menacing. His hair was black and his eyes green. He had Tan skin and was wearing what looked like a suit of armor from the Spanish conquistador age. The three made their way over to Anise, Jack, and Wendy. The woman squealed and ran, or floated, ahead.

"Ohmygosh! ohmygosh! A girl! Finally!" She floated around her making Anise giggle silently at the behavior. The man in black sighs behind her and shakes his head while the one in the viking suit seemed to study her silently. "Okay! Well, I'm Mother Nature! That grumpy man in black is Grim, the grim reaper and this guy is Andre! The spirit of War!" Anise looked over the three, smiling as she said. "A pleasure to meet you"

The elders, as they were called, told Anise everything she needed to know for the time being, she was told to visit mother nature when she had time after the introductions of the other spirits. As soon as the elders left, all the other spirit's floated over to her. The little boy walked over first, now fully awake, he grabbed onto Anise's arm and started talking, a mile a minute. The boy who had been beside him before chuckled and pulled the boy away, he muttered something into his ear, which perked him up a bit before making him calm down.

"I'm Johnny, Johnny Storm, This is my brother Sparky" The blonde smiled, motioning to the small boy who in turn, grinned. "You're very pretty!" Was the kids said, causing Anise to blush slightly before smiling shyly. "Thanks" The girl walked up next, followed by a curious red head. " Hnn, you are pretty, hence summer right? I'm Annabelle, The spirit of Autumn." She grinned as the redhead came up behind her. "I'm Viktor! I'm the Spirit of Love! Or betterly known as Cupid!" He was pushed away , though gently , by Jack who only chuckled. "Too close man!" The boy apologized but his grin never faltered.

Anise spent the next few hours talking with the other spirits. Jack and Wendy had to leave for work but they assured her that they'd be back. Anise was left in the Hands of Annabelle, who had escorted her to her new home, the summer house, as it was called. The house was two stories tall, made for a pair, it was a faded yellow with white edges and a painting of the sun right in the center. Anise blinked a bit before smiling. "I'm going to be living here?" She asked, gaining a nod from Anna, Anise's grin widened as she looked around at her new home. Small, round couches and rectangle coffee table greeted her once the door was open. A fireplace right next to them, on of course, with no frames or paintings, seems she'd have to decorate later, the living room was spacious, with a white grand piano on the side beside the window and an empty space, just wait to be filled. . Annabelle then led her to the kitchen, where she saw the white set of kitchen furniture. Her eyes lit up, looking around the kitchen in glee. "This kitchen is beautiful!" She exclaimed. Then followed Annabelle as the girl chuckled and left the kitchen in favor of going up stairs to the bedroom.

* * *

While Anise is getting the tour of her new home, the other spirits are enjoying a small snack in the gardens of the 'Spirits Neighborhood' Johnny is munching on some cookies, with Sparky beside him , eating a fresh made strawberry cheese cake, while Viktor is sipping on some tea. Jack and Wendy take this moment to fly in, done with their work for the week. Wendy goes home while Jack decides to sit with the boys. "Jack! Dude! The new girl's amazing! " Calls Johnny, waving as Jack walks over with a grin. " How long ago was she born? It couldn't have been so long could it? " Jack takes a seat in between Sparky and Viktor sighing as he shakes his head. "Honestly, I don't know how long she's been a spirit, she won't say where she's from and when she does, all she says is, 'its America, beside the mountains' Doesn't tell us much does it?" The three older boys sigh as Sparky takes another bite of his cake. "She's really secretive" Mumbles Viktor, taking another sip of his tea. Jack and Johnny nod their heads in agreement. "Maybe she had a horrible past?" Wonders Johnny. Jack shakes his head. "Wouldn't she be more like Annabelle if she did?" Once again they nod their heads, sighing in defeat. Sparky take this time to giggle slightly, why are teens so dumb sometimes? The older boys look at Sparky, curiosity in their eyes. Jack smirks, nudging the boy slightly. "Know something we don't Little guy?"

Sparky looks up at the older boy, but doesn't say a word as he gets up from his seat, already having finished his cake. "Anise isn't secretive, you three are just dumb" He grins as the three gasp in mock hurt. "Sparky!" they call "You wound us!" they then smirk, standing up from their seats as Sparky squeals and starts running. The three boys follow after him with shouts of "wait!" , "You little-!" , and "Sparky!" Sparky only giggles and squeals , running from the three. Anise and Annabelle take this moment to walk out of the house. Sparky runs towards them, and hides behind Anise who blinks in confusion when the short boy hides behind her. "Hide me!" He squeaks. Annabelle shakes her head and keeps walking as the boys run towards Anise, running circles around her as they chase Sparky. "Get back here!" they call in unison.

An hour later, the teens are sprawled on the floor, trying to catch their breath as Sparky is Sitting on the edge of the fountain with Anise and Annabelle beside him. Anise giggles slightly, then looks at Sparky who is still laughing. "What was that about?" She wonders. Sparky looks at her then grins. "They wanted to know where you came from!"

And like that, Anise decided to take the small group of spirits to her home town. They were flying over England when Sparky got tired. Johnny carried him the rest of the way and when they reached Anise's old home, the group looked around curiously, seeing only an empty field. "Anise? are you sure this is the right place?" Wondered jack, looking around the place. The field was barely grown of grass and some parts seemed to be burned with small mountains of dirt in random places. Though for Anise, those places weren't random. She looked around, at the place where her home town used to be. The lake she'd swam in was still intact, its waters as clear at the day she left it. Her tree still stood proudly. But as she looked around, she saw the remains of the homes , all burned to the crisp, and resorted to mountains of ash , tears started to spill from her eyes. She was sure it was fine when she left! How long had she been with Arthur? A few months at most! Yet here she stood, looking at the remains of what was once her home town.

"I-it was here! w-what happened? was it a-attacked?! The older spirit stayed silent, knowing full well what happened, it was another of the humans petty wars and this time, a small village was brought into it, seeing as Anise was worried, she must've had family from her relatives staying here before she left, but now it, they were all gone. No one was left , not even a rabbit. The older spirits led Anise away from the field, opting instead to head back home, it was too somber to stay out much longer.

* * *

A few weeks later, Anise was training with Mother Nature to control her powers. "Concentrate all your energy in one place, in this exercise, your palms! " Anise nodded her head, she closed her eyes, extending her hands as she did and took a deep breath. She imagined all of the energy in her body meeting in one place and soon, she felt her palms warming up. Anise opened her eyes to see a medium sized ball of fire, right in front of her hands. Her eyes lit up, she looked up at mother nature, who was smiling at her. She was praised for doing so well on her first try.

Her training consisted of Anise concentrating her energy into one place at first. Somewhere to cover her if she was ever attacked and soon after she mastered that, she was told that she should train it to be a reflex so it would protect her body incase of anything. And so for the past years, she trained her body to react to danger. As soon as she saw the hit coming, the energy would collect in the area where the hit was sure to touch. Though, after a painful practice battle with Grim, she was told to always have her whole body protected and only concentrate 20% of her energy to the part which will be hit while the other percent protects her body.

For the next 100 years, Anise trained with two of the three elders in battle and magic, Andre had only agreed to train her after the other two had finished their training after all. And when her training with the two was finished, she was shipped to Andre's island. He and the elders had their own 'homes' apart from the other Spirits after all. And for the next 100 years after, she trained with the spanish conquistador , he made Grims fights look like child's play and Mother Nature's magic seem like a small bug bite!

Even throughout her training, Anise was still able to talk and chat with her friends between work and training. Annabelle and her had become best friends in the first years she had trained with Mother nature and as soon as Tooth found out about the new spirit , she too became great friends with the summer spirit. But even after 200 or so years, Anise wasn't able to meet four spirits.

One was Viktor's sister, Valerie. She was the female representative of Cupid and from what others had said about her, she wasn't very nice. The next one was Grim's son Damien. The girls, Tooth, Annabelle , Wendy and Mother Nature had all said he was a sweetheart and the boys, with the exception of Grim of course, had said he was a no good womanizer. Next was Wendy's brother Peter, the spirit in charge of the east and west winds, No one had any words to say about him other than Wendy, who stated he was the best big brother in the world! and that he was really nice. But that seemed a bit biased since she was his sister. The last spirit was Pitch Black, the spirit of fear. He was, in a nutshell, hated and despised, even by Grim who worked with him often, being the spirit of death and all .

Though Anise didn't know the spirit personally, she thought they were being a bit mean to Pitch, was he really that bad?

With a sigh, Anise stood from where she sat perched on a building somewhere in Colorado, her jean shorts and spaghetti strap white shirt with a yellow sleeveless sweater, Yellow converse covered her small feet. The year was now February 2015. The past 250, or so years had gone by fast, and most of her time was spent training with the elders though memories of when she was first, born? created?, resurfaced. She now stood on what was once her home town. The Lake which once stood beside her favorite tree at the edge of town was now dried up. Summer had not been kind to it throughout the years. Her once small village was now a small city, or town if anything. She didn't see any people that seemed to be related to her past family, they had either died off or had moved, she was hoping for the latter.

Being the end of Winter and soon the beginning of Spring, Anise had no work, other than the deserts in America and Europe as well as the few places like Spain or Italy, where summer seemed to start early . She sighed, pouting when she thought of how much Fun Jack must be having. A few years back, Wendy had stopped following Jack around, thanks to the creation of a little gadget created by the new spirit of Technology who was only a few years old. The boy was short, taller than 12 year old sparky but shorter than everyone else. His hair was as black as night with eyes a bright blue that seemed to shine with curiosity. He was physically 14 , making him the second youngest in terms of appearance. At first, he was very quiet , he wouldn't talk with anyone but that was before he had met Anise. No one knew, or even cared, other than Jack that is, But the young boy would always be following Anise, since he doesn't have to do anything as the spirit of technology, Anise found it cute .

Anise sighed once more. She was waited for the aforementioned spirit, who had gone after a human who was creating some new contraption . She decided to wait in hope that he'd come back. And whoa and behold, he did. The raven haired boy flew over to her talking animatedly about the new invention, A new portable game which was proof of anything aparently. She had only giggled and flew off with the boy flying beside her.

"It was awesome!" He continued "The DS went through water, then food, a dog- even a great fall! And it still worked!" The two landed on the island and walked over to the hole which led to their homes. He stopped for a brief second to jump in then continued once they had both stood up . "There was also this new veggie grinder!" And so came a new topic. Anise listened politely , leading him to her house, which she now shared with him, since he was technically still young and a spirit for technology had never been created before so the elders were surprised when Wendy found him in the middle of Tokyo, shouting and crying, hoping for someone to see him.

Like everyone, He didn't remember anything about his past, but after seeing his cell phone, which had magically been in his pants pocket when he woke up. He checked everything and found all of his information on a social website. He saw the messages from his friends and family and everything came to him soon after. He was 15, turning 16 in a few hours , but had died in a car crash, all while saving a small kitten from being crushed. The cat had survived but he had not and had died right on impact. He was an only child and was completely loved and known as a geek at school and home, but was secretly a hacker and technology expert.

The only spirit who knew about his past though, was Anise, who was with him when he remembered a few weeks after he had woken up. She smiled, knowing the feeling of regret in forgetting her past life. And so the raven haired boy grew even more attached to the girl . His name was Akira, he dubbed himself Anise's brother and so Akira Summers was his full name.

The two made their way to the kitchen, where Anise started making a small snack for the boy. He was perched on one of the chairs, still talking about a new gadget he was planning on making for the spirits. "I'm hoping I'd be able to make it look like an earring! that way, if we ever get into a fight or something then we could be like spies!" Anise giggled, placing a piece of oreo Cheese cake in front of the boy. "Spies?" She asked, receiving a nod from the boy. She giggled once more, sitting across from him as she bit into her own cake. Akira looked down at his cake, as a thought came to him. "I just,... feel like something's gonna happen,.. " She didn't look up, even as he felt Anise's eyes on him. "I don't know what but, I j-just…. I don't know.." Anise patted the small boy on the head with a smile. "You don't have to worry about It Akira" She said, then looked back to her cake and began eating. After a beat, Akira started eating as well.

* * *

Jack wasn't happy, no he was not. He had been making a small blizzard somewhere in Russia When he remembered something vital. Now, this didn't really matter to them as spirits anymore but Jack made it his job to give Anise a gift on her Birthday, her human birthday, and this year he was too busy to even remember! Even if they didn't care how old they had been, it was an anniversary for them , the day they had met the most wonderful spirit since Mother Nature. Yet he forgot! What kind of friend did that make him?! Jack sighed, a pout making its way onto his pale face. He had been sitting on the tallest building in Russia, just watching as the Blizzard became more dangerous . He bought her a gift, of course, but he forgot to give it to her. His hand clenched onto the box in his pocket as a sigh escaped him. His thoughts unconsciously made their way into his magic and the blizzard was going haywire.

"You're going to cause another ice age if you continue yah know~" The sweet, but sinister voice broke him from his thoughts as a red haired girl made her way towards him. A blood red dress with black ribbons covered his vision as he looked at the girl. Valerie smiled, and it would've been sweet if the look in her eyes didn't make him worry. She was wearing makeup fit for a punk band "What do you want Val?" He sighed and looked away from the girl as she sat beside him. "We haven't seen each other in almost 200 years and that's what you say? how rude" Jack rolled his eyes, gaining control over the blizzard once more. "You're the one who didn't come back to the neighborhood. " He stated simply.

"I was busy!" She called back. "You know i'm all the lust in love, and Lust never rest! " He rolled his eyes once more, but didn't reply as Valerie continued on talking about her job, which was basically creating one night stands and breaking hearts, the girl couldn't stand to see a happy couple for some reason. "Anyways!" She exclaimed, breaking him out of his thoughts once more. "I've decided to go back to the neighborhood today! you know, see my brother!" She grinned, wrapping her arm around Jack's as she pulled him closer to her. " This is your last job of the season right? The rest of the work could be finished by Johnny!" She fluttered her eyelashes, looking up him with half lidded eyes. "Would you accompany me?" She asked , and Jack couldn't say no. He sighed, nodding his head as he finished up his work. Valerie squealed as she hugged him tightly around his waist. The two made their way home after he told Johnny, who didn't mind finishing up , then let himself be dragged by Valerie all the way back to the neighborhood.

What he didn't expect was Anise sitting at the fountain's edge watching as Sparky and Akira played soccer a few feet away. She was giggling, clapping her hands when one would make a goal. Valerie, mean while, stopped in her tracks. She looked at the girl, her eyes trailing up and down her figure as she crossed her arms over her plump chest. She wasn't as pretty as her brother had told her a few years back. She was plain, and the clothes she was wearing, seriously, who wears yellow. She was about to tell Jack her thoughts when she noticed him looking right at the girl. Her eyes shifted from jack to the girl. He knew that look, and she didn't like it. Who was that girl anyways!?

"Hey Anise! I'm back!" He called, leaving Valerie in favor of walking towards the copper haired girl. "Hey Jack! welcome back!" The girls eyes shirt from Jack to Valerie. She blinked a few times before asking "Jack? Who's that?" The younger boys, having noticed jack, turned. Sparky saw Valerie and instantly paled. He gave Akira the ball and ran to his and Johnny's house. Akira blinked in confusion before he shrugged and made his way to his sister. "That's Valerie, Viktor's sister" He said, without turning. Anise's eyes lit up as she stood up. "Well! Its great to finally meet you! I'm Anise Summers! and this is my brother Akira!" Valerie said nothing as she walked past the three and into her and Viktor's house. The two spirits blinked and turned to Jack who had an exasperated look on his face. "Don't mind her" He said, smiling. "She's always like that, Hey! How about a game huh?" Anise and Akira blinked, looking at each other before they looked back at Jack, who was now grinning cheekily. He stepped back, putting an arm behind his back as Anise and Akira did the same, stepping back a bit , closer to the water fountain.

And in less than 2 seconds, the battle began! Jack threw a pair snowballs at the pair while Anise used her mist- which she found out about a while back, to make balls of water, throwing them at Jack as the Snowballs hit Akira, who in turn shouted that it wasn't fair he had no elemental powers. The two had a water-snow-ball fight, Akira decided he was getting wet more than actually wetting others and so went home to take a warm shower. In a matter of hours, the area was covered in water and half melted snow. The pair was laughing in the center of all the chaos,both drenched from head to toe. This is what the elders saw when they walked in with the guardians of Childhood. Mother Nature gasped at the place as Grim was positively vived. "JACK! ANISE! " He called out, causing the laughter to instantly stop. The two turned to the entrance , their eyes wide and full of fear. "Sh*t" The said in unison.

"What happened?" asked Mother Nature as she looked around. Every corner had either a huge puddles of water or chunks of snow . "We uh were playing" Started Jack, a shy grin made it way onto his face. "G-guess we got carried away huh?" Anise said, a nervous giggle escaped her lips . "You two are grounded until Summer" Grim said simply. "WHAT!?"

Bunnymund was snickering behind North who was chuckling softly as Tooth looked around the area curiously. Mother Nature sighed and shook her head. "You heard him, now clean this up" And like that, the Guardians and the elders walked past them and towards the meeting room.

"g-grounded? No way!" called jack Anise only sighed and began evaporating all the water and Ice in sight.

Spring had started and the two spirits were stuck in the neighborhood while other were able to look for candy but worst of it was that Jack wouldn't be able to tease Bunnymund at Easter. Even so, Jack remembered his earlier thought, he looked at Anise who was sitting by the Water fountain, her bare feet dipped into its water with her shoes and socks beside her. He clenched the box once more before he took a breath and sat beside her. Anise looked up him she smiled then looked down at the water. "Anise" He called, making her look up at him once more. "I know it's late, like really , really late, but ...here" He took the box out, thrusting it into her arms. "I hope you like it."

Anise blinked, she looked down at the small rectangular then back up to Jack, she smiled then looked down to open the box. She carefully undid the white ribbon , setting it beside her shoes as opened the box. "Jack…" She muttered, after looking at the gift. It was a bracelet. Sure most would've given a necklace, or even a toy, but he read somewhere that a ring is like an unbreakable bond. It means you want to be hers, or his, depending, forever. Never give someone a ring. It means you lost. but why would he give her a ring? She wasn't his girlfriend. A necklace is like a collar. It means that you want control over them. And to him that just seemed so,... S&M. A bracelet is like handcuffs. It means you want to walk together with them, and so a bracelet seemed like the best gift. They were friends, so why wouldn't he want to walk with her, side by side?

The bracelet was a simple band, it had four charms with a few smaller charms melted into the band so they didn't move , one of the bigger charms was a sun, another was a snowflake, one a star and the last one was a heart, then small ones just seemed to make a pattern of stars, and snowflakes. It was made of silver, real silver , and encased in a spell of protection, though he didn't tell her that part. Anise didn't say a word as she put the bracelet on. She then turned to Jack, the biggest smile along with a pink blush dashed on her cheeks. "Thanks" she said then grabbed her things as she dashed home. Jack smiled to himself as he shrugged and made his way to his own home as well. At least she had like it.

* * *

 **This chapter is longer than the others! its 5,204! without the AN that is~**

 **I made it longer as an apology! I had gone to the Anime expo on the 1-5 and the weeks before and after were spent preparing and sleeping, since I had woken up early all days. and so I didn't have time to write~**

 **Sorry**

 **I will try to update on time ! And in advance, once Summer ends I will change my updating date to saturdays or Fridays since classes will start.**

 **Ahem! I hope you liked this chapter! and incase anyone wonders, I made up the strawberry cheesecake,(No idea if it actually exists!) But the Oreo Cheesecake does exist! Its my favorite! and is only sold -to my knowledge anyway- in a bakery near my home~**

 **Again, I leave the war mentioned completely to you since I suck at research**

 **Thats all!**

 **Thank you for reading! Hope I hear your comments on the story**

 **Ciao for Now!**


	5. New Friends

Anise is flying over Japan one summer when she see's her. A girl, age 12 , sitting under a tree . She was wearing a black sweater and a long black skirt, despite the heat. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail and her eyes were hidden by glasses. Currently, Anise was alone, Akira had decided to look around the new technology college somewhere in America . The year was June 2008, every day she would pass the same tree. The girl, who she finds is named Ami, is being bullied. At first, Anise stays far, just watching, but one slip up changed her summer. Anise had seen a group of kids, a mix of boys and girls, walk towards Ami.

They stopped right in front of her and said something, she was too far to hear what they had said. Ami shakes her head and the others start cracking or punching their fists. They walk closer towards Ami, causing her to back up against the tree. At that point, Anise interferes and scares the group off. She creates a mist and with the help of a bit of fire. When all is done, she turns to Ami, who is, looking right at her.

"Arigatou" she hears her whisper. Anise blinks, before processing the word. It was something Akira said a lot, 'Thank you' Anise smiled and rubs the back of her head while replying with "uhnm it's okay..?" She see's Ami's eyes light up a bit as she exclaims "You're American?" Anise nods her head. Ami grins then digs through her bag. She pulls out a small laptop, something she's seen Akira play with a bunch of times before.

The girl types a few words then stares at the screen as her hands moves the cursor. "You're a spirit?" She asks after a while. Anise smiles, then nods her head. "Yes, Spirit of Summer" Her voice is played back in another language, Japanese most likely. Ami nods her head and types in another word before asking something else. They spend an hour, asking questions back and forth before Ami looks at her phone and gasps. She scurried around, gathering all of her things before bowing and leaving Anise in order to head home.

The two become quick friends, Anise visits Ami every summer from then on. Ami found that she's the only human to see Anise and for some reason, the thought makes her happy. Ami meets Akira, and instantly recognizes him, but chooses not to say a word. Like Akira, Ami is a hacker and technology expert .

During one of her visits with Akira, the two had talked on and on about a new invention. Anise, being completely oblivious to anything technological, had her brains , almost fried by all the big words and phrases.

It's been a whole season since Anise had met Ami, and the three had met enough time to be considered best friends. A few things still bothered Anise, like the fact that Ami always wears long sleeves or long skirts and / or Pants. Even on the hottest day in summer, the girl wore her long sleeves and pants. When asked, the girl would reply with a 'I'm just cold' and leave it at that. Anise , of course, didn't believe her. And being the good friend she is, Anise followed Ami home one day, Stalker much?

It was at the ends of August when Anise followed Ami to her house. She looked around , the neighborhood was clean, and by the looks of it, this was one of the richer neighborhoods. She followed Ami to her house, the biggest one on the block, and hides as Ami talks to the guards. She see's her walk in before following her 5 minutes later.

Anise looks around a bit before finally finding Ami. She hides behind a few pillars as Ami walks past, her hair in Bun and her glasses, missing. She ran into what she thought was the kitchen then see's her walk out in a flash with a tray of food. Before Anise could move from her spot, she hears a crash followed by a quick "Sumimasen!" She looks over, her eyes widened as she see's Ami on the floor, picking up the shards of the broken plates with her bare hands.

The person above her, a woman , was glaring down at her. She said something, Anise couldn't understand what, but whatever she said, it made Ami flinch. The woman stomped off , leaving Ami sitting on the ground , her palms bleeding . Anise looked around before floating over. She helped her clean up the shards then wrapped her wounds. After Ami finished everything she had to do, Anise followed her into her bedroom.

Once there, Ami told her everything she had kept hidden, all the things her step mother had done and more. Hina, was originally a worker at a flower shop. Takuya Hanazono, Ami's father, was married to Ai , who was sick with a deadly illness. Ai died 4 years after the birth of Ami and needing a mother figure for his daughter, he marries the flower girl, woman is kind at first, but after the birth of her son, Takeshi, she started misusing and enslaving the poor girl. Her father, being an all work business man, never came home and thus is oblivious to the treatment of his daughter. After knowing her story, Anise spends more of her free time with Ami.

The two were making their way to the bank from home. "Take-chan is 10 years old now, he's as cute as ever!" Ami stated,dressed in a pure white sun dress with baby blue slip ons and a matching blue zip up hoodie, her phone open and to her ear. Anise smiled, remembering the brown haired boy. "He says he wants to be a scientist you know? But Hina wants him to take over the company" She sighs, shaking her head as they enter the bank. "Father says he's giving the company to me anyways, that'll only make Hina madder " Anise nodded her head then sighed "Your father should really come home more often…" Ami nods in agreement but says nothing as she stands in line for the teller. "Take-chan is really smart though, he'd make an amazing scientist.." they walk up to the teller , she sets her phone aside before talking with the woman behind the counter.

Meanwhile, outside the bank is a group of men in black clothing, each holding a gun. "Ready?" asks one, the leader, the others nod their heads as he signals them to get in. Once they're all inside he shouts "ALRIGHT! EVERYONE, HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Gasps fill the bank as all the people do as they're told. Ami, being near the back, decides to call the emergency number before stuffing the phone in her pocket. "SHUT UP! " He calls again. He turns towards one of the others and signals him to get the money. "Now now. This is what'll happen! my men will come around to gather all your money and jewelry! resist and you will be killed!" The men walked around , collecting anything of value. When one made their way towards Ami. Anise looked at Ami, who looked as if nothing was happening , though her hands trembled and her eyes glanced around at different directions every second.

"Girl, your money and jewels" he stated. Ami looked up shaking her head. "I h-have none, I'm j-just a s-servant" The man looked at her a bit before shrugging and moving on. Once everything had been collected, the men all walked back to the leader. The man who had walked up to Ami said something to him, they both nodded their heads before the leader walked up to Ami.

He grabbed her wrist , lifting it up into the air as he digged through her pocket. Her phone was still on the emergency line. "Well well, a hero huh?" He smirked as he brought the gun to her head. "Your little plan might've worked if you had hid your phone elsewhere " then he shot. The bullet went straight through her , spraying blood on the counter behind her. The woman screamed, stepping away from the counter as Amy's lifeless body fell to the ground. Seconds later, sirens were heard and the voice of a police man was heard outside. Then men cursed then tried to escape to no avail. They were all caught, except the leader, who had sneaked out back while his men were being brought into custody .

Anise kneeled beside Ami, who looked up at the ceiling lifelessly. She felt tears coming to her eyes as Ami's spirit left the body. Ami's spirit smiled and patted her head. "Thank you , Ani-chan, for being my friend" she said "Tell Take-chan to follow his dreams, please? " Anise nodded her head as Ami slowly disappeared.

The body was picked up by the paramedics and taken to the ward, where her family will identify her. Takeshi was the first to arrive, having been waiting for his sister to come home, only to hear a call from the hospital. But being only 10 years old, he was told to call an adult. Takeshi called his father, he cried , telling him to hurry to the hospital.

The man hurried over . He was greeted by his 10 year old son and a nurse. then led to another room on the basement of the hospital. There he saw the lifeless body of his daughter , dressed in what he considered rags. The man, for the first time since the death of his first wife, cried. He begged for forgiveness, hopping his daughter and wife would hear him. When Hina arrived, she had a smug smirk on her face, but her smirk broke when she noticed the broken looks in her husband and son's eyes .

A week later, there was a funeral for Ami Hanazono. She didn't have many friends, or family. but her best and only human friend, Felicia, a transfer student from Italy, had been there with her family. Felicia had met Ami on their third year of highschool, they had decided to go to italy and study in a college there until Ami had to take over the company. The small group , dressed in black with only their colorful handkerchiefs out to clean their tears, cried silently as the priest spoke. The funeral was quick and silent. Even Anise and Akira, who had come just to see her off, had been solemnly silent. Takeshi saw Anise and walked over. He kneeled down beside them, silently. It was only after everyone had left that he spoke. "Thank you" He said "My sister really loved your company, i'm sure she's in heaven with her mom now" Anise nodded her head then looked at Takeshi with a sad smile. "She told me,... before she left that….to follow your dreams…"

From that day on, Anise decides to keep her distance from humans. She never shows up to Takeshi, ever again.

* * *

"Poor Anise… losing a friend like that" Muttered a boy, his black hair seemed to fade into the dark, as his red eyes stood out in comparison. The boy smiles then looks back as a man walks in, its Grim. "Father!" exclaims the boy, he jumps off the stool he was standing on and walks over. His face, lighted by the light from the open door, is gleaming in happiness. "I finally get to leave right? I get to meet her?"

Damien Reaper, Grim's son and otherwise known as Junior for obvious reasons. The boy was, in appearance, 17 years old, though his face still seemed so youthful he appeared to look as a 12 year old at times. Grim smiled, a bit sadly as he nodded his head.

Due to a little 'accident' Damien was confined to what one would consider his room for 400 years. It that time he looked through a mirror, the only way for him to have a glimpse of the outside and in the last 250 years, he took notice of Anise Summers, the happy copper haired girl caught his interest right away, and now that his grounding was finally over, he could met her!

Grim stepped aside as Damien dashed out of his room and to the outside world. He thought for a second before dashing to the last place he remembered seeing her.

Anise was sitting under the tree where she had first met Ami. She had her knees brought up to her chest as her arms wrapped around her legs. Luckily for her, it was the beginning of autumn , so she didn't have to work. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she blamed herself for Ami's death, surely, Anise could've done something! but she didn't, she could've saved her, just like the first day they met.

As Anise battled herself in her head, Damien landed right in front of her. He took a moment to look at, really look at her, and felt himself blush. She was wearing a black sundress, not having changed after the funeral, her hair was free as always and her feet were bare of any shoes. He cleared his throat , hopping to get her attention, but gained no response. So instead he walked over and tapped her head . Anise looked up slowly, fresh and dried up tear stains covered her red cheeks, the rims of her eyes were red and swollen from the tears and rubbing from her palms.

"A-anise?" He asked, the girl nodded her head , wiping the tears from her eyes as she looked up at the boy. "th-thats me, wh-who are you?" Her blue eyes glanced up, shining from the tears in her eyes. "I-I'm Damien, G-grim's son." He smiled shyly, watching as Anise stood up and dusted off her clothes. "I see, I've heard alot about you from everyone! " She smiled, her cheeks and eyes still red. "I glad to finally be meeting you, but under these circumstances… " Damien nodded his head, looking down sadly.

"I saw .. no need to explain… I'm sorry for what happened, but-! y-you should know.." He held her hands as she looked up at him . "Ami,... she doesn't want you to feel regret, you know, she loved what you did, making kids and even adults happy with your gift! She wants you to continue to help them, to give them happy memories. even to Takeshi.." Anise's eyes widened as tears collected in her eyes once more. She held onto Damien's arms leaning onto him as she cried. She buried her face in his chest , clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

Jack chose this moment to fly in, his grin had vanished on sight and he glared at Damien before looking at Anise. She was sobbing and still clinging onto Anise. Jack landed , scratching the back of his neck before speaking. "Ani?" He called. Anise looked up, her brows furrowed as she stepped away from Damien and ran into Jack's arms. Damien blinked, then glared as Jack comforted the copper haired girl. "Jack-! She! She's gone!" her sobs were jabbles and gibberish as she dug her head deeper into his chest. Jack remained silent, even as he patted her head. "I heard, she'll be happier where she's at" Anise said nothing as she kept on sobbing.

Damien, having had enough with being ignored, left. Flying off towards the one person who would know how he was feeling. He looked around for her first, asking her brother and when he finally found her, she was punching a tree, causing craters.

"Hey" He called, the girl stopped, turning her head to look at the black haired boy. "Damien? Your punishment was lifted?" He nodded his head as she floated over, her red hair was tied in a bun and she was in some red sweats and a red spaghetti strap shirt. " Finally!" she said grinning as she stopped in front of him. "Well? I know that aura, what happened?" Damien sat down on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest as he retold his story. Valerie stayed silent but as soon as he was finished she exclaimed. "You like that boyfriend stealing brat?" Damien raised a brow, as if asking 'really?' . He shook his head, then grinned " I didn't know you two were dating" Valerie glared, crossing her arms as she turned, looking away from the boy. "We are! He just doesn't know it yet!"

* * *

 **Scene!**

 **So, any questions, don't be afraid to review or PM me**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Ciao for now!**


	6. Regrets

Anise blinked once, twice then tilted her head as she tried to find what her friend was up to. Jack had disappeared a while ago, something about making her feel better. Now they stood in the middle of a unicorn nest . Jack had somehow gotten himself under a unicorn and was now being cuddled by the younger unicorns. " I uh honestly don't know how it got to this" He mumbled, moving his arms a bit to try and gain feeling in them. Anise giggled softly she watched as Jack tried in vain to get out of the unicorns cuddle. After finally giving up, jack looked pleadingly at Anise, who had, at some point, perched herself on a nearby stone. "Ugh uh any help?" Anise only giggled as the mama unicorn came in between jack and anise. Huffing in annoyance while he groaned in pain.

* * *

Jack cracked his arm as he and Anise walk through the cave leading towards the neighborhood. He groans in protest when a small glimpse of pain shoot through his back , causing Anise to let out a stifled giggle. "What? So I'm a joke now?" He said jokingly as Anise's giggles broke into fits of laughter.

They walked into the neighborhood to find they younger spirits playing soccer. Akira kicked the ball towards Sparky who in turn turn kicked it towards a wall, having it ricochet back. Akira looks over at the pair grinning, he waving his hands over his head as Jack grins and runs forward, catching the ball Sparky had thrown and kicking it towards Anise, who caught the ball between thighs. The four laugh for a while longer , before anise decides they should eat and heads to her house to make a quick lunch for them.

Anise makes pizza, half pepperoni , have pineapple and topped with a bunch of cheese! She puts it in the oven and sets the timer before walking out towards the boys, who sat in her living room. "How about we play a game?"She asks. Akira is playing with his phone, who knows how the thing works when it doesn't even have a line, Jack and Sparky are playing tic tac toe with Sparky winning every time.

The boys look up, nodding their heads as Akira shuts his phone off. They play chutes and Ladders, a game Anise found abandoned at a park one day. They play a few rounds, by the time the timer went off, Anise had won three times, Akira twice and Sparky once. Jack had lost every time. Anise giggled as she stood up. Jack was throwing another fit over losing. and went to get the pizza. She pulled out the tray, not bothering with mits since the heat didn't hurt her, and set it on the table . She looked for a pizza cutter then cut the pizza in 8 even slices. After calling the boys in, she handed them each a plate and a cup before heading to the fridge to get a drink. Once they had finished eating, Jack and Sparky went home and they went to bed.

* * *

Damien had just finished his work , he had picked up a soul from Fresno who had committed suicide and was heading back home to deliver the soul to the Angels, who then stored the soul erased any memories before reusing it . He had pocket the soul, which was in a bottle like container then was about to fly home when he noticed a certain copper haired spirit sitting at the edge of a building somewhere in Los Angeles. He blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't sleeping before grinning and floating over to her. She was sitting over a park, watching as kids played soccer or sung on the swings. Very few parents were there but there seemed to be a lot of teenagers around the age of 16 watching over the kids. Some skaters and others just seemed to like wearing black. He sat down beside her, noticing how she went back to her summer colors.

"Hey" He mimbled. Anise smiled before looking at him. "Hi" She said. "Sorry about last time… " Damien shook his head, a blush making its way to his cheeks. "D-don't worry about it… you were sad a-and Jack knew her more I guess…" She nodded her head at his comment, turning back towards the park as a kid tripped, falling over and into the sandbox. one of the teens, a girl who had been standing by a skater, ran over as quickly as she could to comfort the boy and check for injuries.

"She was really fun, and nice,... I'm surprised she didn't become a spirit but glad as well, …...She doesn't deserve to live for all eternity watching as everyone else leaves… "

Damien said nothing as he turned away from her to look at the kids in the park. The little boy was back to playing as his older sister pushed him on the swings. The skater from before stood beside her, hugging her from behind. "I'm sure she'll be reincarnated as an amazing person…" he mumbled, but Anise smiled, having heard him. "Yeah"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was looking around for Anise. He had no work, as it was still autumn, and wanted to see if Anise wanted to sneak into a movie theater to watch a movie. He grinned when he finally found her but frowned when he noticed who was with her. Anise was sitting beside Damien at the edge of an Ice cream parlor. Anise had a soft smile which slowly merged into a grin as she tried to hold in her giggles. Damien was telling her something while making odd and apparently funny hand motions. With a glare, jack flew off and started looking for another spirit.

* * *

"So then the dudes like 'But I've always loved you!' and the girl decides to tell him the truth about everything, in the end, the poor sucker ended up being part of her family's Mafia,..Sad huh?" Anise nodded her head as Damien finished his story. It has been almost 4 hours since he had sat down and Anise was contemplating over a question she wanted to ask. "He was shot by a rival family a year after though, the girl ended up falling in love with him 6 months after he joined and she wanted revenge for him. She died a year after him …. "

Anise sighed , thinking over her question. "Poor girl" She mumbled. Anise looked over at Damien, who had been looking at the setting sun while he spoke. "Yeah, Her father was furious… he killed the person who did it, a traitor, before life went back to normal…" They drifted into silence, each wanting to say something but neither having the guts to say it.

In the end, Damien went home and neither one asked the question on their minds. "Would you like dinner?" Anise cursed herself as she flew back home.

Akira was sitting on the couch when she arrived. Reading some plans and barely paying attention to anything around him. Anise giggled at the sight then started on dinner. When she was finished and called Akira in, they ate. White rice with Teriyaki chicken, something Akira was used to and Anise learned to love. They ate in silence, with Akira talking about a new invention once in a while and Anise talking about her talk with Damien. They two headed up to their room soon after and went to bed.

* * *

" _W-wait-! what!?' Jack stood from his seat, causing the chair to fall back behind him. " No! I mean, I want her to be happy but-!" Viktor sighed "The way things are going, thats whats going to happen Jack. You have to accept it." Jack groaned. Shaking his head as he walked around the room. "So , who Am I supposed to spend my life with then? Valerie?! Tooth?! " Viktor chuckled. "Dude, I said the way things are going, you could still change it. "_

Jack shook his head at the memory. He had left a while ago, deciding to clear his head for a while. Four hours later, he found himself in front of Arthur's shop. It has been a few hundred years, he was pretty sure Arthur didn't run this shop anymore. But the fact that it was still standing brought him a bit of comfort. He peaks inside, the place was still a bakery at least, then turns to walk away.

* * *

Akira watched Anise leave the next day, she was going to spend a bit more time Damien. Akira smiled then looked back to his computer, which he had made himself thank you. He frowned when he noticed a new post in one of the hacker websites. Now this website wasn't full of hackers persay, it was for those closet scientist and hackers who like to study and do experiments from their bedrooms while they work normal mundane jobs in the real world. Akira had made an account with curiosity and has been an active member for a few months now.

The post consisted of of a picture which looked to be a machine. The man who had created it had written. 'Its finally done! He'll be proud of me for sure!' with smiling emoticons.

There were a few comments, mostly from the man's friends. some stated 'it looks amazing!' while others said 'who's he?' Curiosity getting the best of him. He hacked the website and got the man IP Address. then proceed in searching for him.

According to the information he found, the man was named Christopher Mund. He lived in New York as a doctor and was an orphan since the age of 16. He was taken in and adopted by a man, who was a scientist. Not much is known of the man apart from his name, that being 'Joseph Mund'

When he arrived at Christopher's house, he was greeted by a beautiful white house, if that was the correct word for it. He looked around in awe once more before going inside . He looked around the house before finally finding his Lab, hidden behind a secret door in the basement. inside he found stacks upon stacks of blueprints. the ones for the current invention were spread out on the desk beside the machine.

He read them over, his eyes widening at the words. He looked around once more before taking the blueprints, not that it'd do any good, and stuffed them into his bag before running out and flying home


End file.
